Velma and The Masked One
by TimedWatcher
Summary: A man with a task is interrupted by Mystery Inc. but only the girl in glasses sparks his interest. (Lemon warning) [Originally Written: 2013-08-06]


Staring forth, from behind two pin holes that had been meticulously cut in an old oil painting and the wall itself, stood a man. A man who had been living here for years now. The details exactly were unimportant. His eyes shifted from place to place. Body almost melded to the wall. Eying the... children. CHILDREN. That had entered here. There were many like them. Some younger, some older. They were all children as far as he was concerned. He had them pegged right away. The whore. The gangly cipher. The brainless blond. The inbred canine.

Except one. One had caught his eye. What was it? The auburn hair? The spectacles? Her clothing? Maybe it was the fact that she was the complete opposite to what was considered the "beauty" in this group? The unconventional shapeliness she had was barely contained in that sweater of hers. Was that it? There had to be more to her. A spark. An idea. Something had to be in her that made her special.

"Alright gang! Let's split up!"

Much appreciated you imbecile. Separating like this would have made them easy pickings. Yet there was only one thing on his mind.

Skulking through the passage way, he tightened up against a wall and slid across it to bypass the fracture that was split into an opening to another part of his dwelling. Here lay a gaggle of knobs, levers, switches and pumps. He had faint to little understanding of how all these tricks and traps were connected in the first place. All he needed to know was when a bulb lit up, it was his cue to pull it.

A green hue flashed over him. It was time. Pushing into and then yanking a large lever, he could feel the mechanisms without even having to see them. Within a moments notice, she would be tumbling down into another sector of the house. He would make sure to greet her well.

* * *

Emerging from a crawl space, he followed down a dark path. He was never lost. There was always a light at the end of the tunnel. Even more important than the light, was the girl. His mind imagined her descent from the slide and finally landing down here through the square hole in the ceiling. There were many entrances and exits down here. He wasn't worried however. Anybody who didn't know would get lost in a darkened maze. A darkened maze which he knew well.

However escape seemed to be the last thing on her mind. She was on the ground, on her hands and knees, focused on something. She was patting around herself fruitlessly. He lent down and took a look at her. Catching a glimpse of her beady eyed, freckled face churned his insides in the best way possible. He realised the problem pretty quickly. "My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" she said to no one in particular. It didn't take long for him to scan the room to find the thick square frames. Stepping to pick them up and making himself present, he heard her voice. "Sh-Shaggy? Scooby? Is that you?"

Picking them up with a pinch grip (the part where it would normally rest upon ones nose) he turned back to the girl attempting to squint in his general direction. Holding out the pair of glasses, she reached forward with uncertainty but quickly yanked them from his grasp. "Thanks I..." She had just placed them on before finishing and let out a small yelp. He didn't mean to frighten. He was thankful however, considering women, she could have gone on longer.

The mask he wore wasn't just meant to hide him and frighten the weak. It was to protect them from the icon. Of course, there may have been the fact that you could see his rib cage plain as day, or the peasant pants held up by a rope he wore. He was a strange looker. Maybe she could understand.

"You're... you're the ghost haunting this place?" He nodded his head. "Jinkies. This is the first time. I've ever been friendly with one of you. Or that one of you have been friendly to one of us." He stood, unsure of what to think. One of us who? She giggled with a light hearted smirk. "I guess I get to be the one to unmask the monster."

That sentence turned his blood to ice. It quickly began to thaw. Then it started boiling. He thought she would be different. That she would understand. Nothing could ever be that simple for him. Seeing her dainty, beautiful hands coming towards him, he was snapped out of his listless state. That's when he leapt towards her.

Grabbing both her forthcoming wrists, he crashed against her body, sending them both into a wood wall that had been behind her. She bounced for a second off of it but was immediately forced back against it, with her hands being held above her head. He smiled as he stared into her pained eyes. She suffered the brunt of it as expected. "Ah... was it the monster comment?" He stood unmoving. "Or the unmasking part?" He shook his head yes at that one. "I'm sorry for that. It's just what we... I, usually do." You want to let it out? How many of them have you freed in your careless unmasking crusade? He wanted to confront her with this. Say these things. Yet he was lock jawed.

Struggling against him for a second, she gave up. It was funny. If you saw them, you would wonder how she was so overpowered. She had the height and weight advantage. Yet, here was this small guy, able to hold her in place. "I'm..." She pushed against him in between words. "Velma." She ended, sounding out of breath.

"Velma." Had that come out? He was surprised. He never figured he was capable of speaking. He was about to wonder if the voice that came out shocked her as much as it did him. According to her face, she was even more so.

"Listen. You're not in trouble or anything. We're just trying to figure out why you're spooking here in the first place." Trouble? Hah. Is that what they call what he was doing? There were far more pressing matters than what he had been doing here.

Pressing matters indeed. With their bodies so close together, he hadn't realised he had been rubbing against these sweater puppies as he had been. With her hands held tight, he pulled back from her. He stared down at her orange sweater. It didn't seem like much was there. Had he imagined it? Letting her hands slip from his grip, he grabbed at the meaty protrusions. Yes. Yes there was something more to them.

"Hey bucko, what do you think you're doing?" Pulling out her sweater which had been tucked into her red skirt, he had minimized what little defense her body had to outside forces. Sliding his hands up her larger than average stomach, he could feel the creaminess of her body and the goosebumps building as he reached his destination. His hands separated at the two peaks. He had misjudged however, in that there was something more separating him and her body, yet he needed to make his advance. He looked into her eyes, her fear of the situation was palpable, and as she was about to open her mouth, he squeezed them. Instead of a speech or an argument, her mouth opened into a moan. There was a squishy softness with a lot of give. He wanted to taste the true texture with his hands, and that could only be done if this entrapment around her was gone.

Following the straps of linen over the course of her shoulders, it all converged at one point. Whatever he considered to be his forte when it came to locks and traps, seemed to fall away, as the bind back here kept him further away. Keeping her up against the wall as she attempted to push him away, while trying to undo this antiquated contraption was a hard task, even for one so like himself.

Success. Whatever he had been doing finally loosened it. He attempted to pull, he attempted to pry, yet it seemed like it wasn't going to come off the normal way. With a preemptive gasp, it seemed like she knew what he was about to do. She had started to beg when he was seemingly imbued with power and strength unknown to his normally gaunt body out of nowhere, his grappling proved fortuitous as he wrenched the bra in half with a snap. His fingers had no time for a victory celebration. They darted immediately towards her freed extremities. With a harsh pinch of her nipples, Velma finally presented words of protest during the assault. "Nooooo, stop!" Which did little to cease his hands from pulling hard on her erect tits.

Once he'd had a taste with his digits, he knew full well his watering mouth deserved the same treatment. In fact. All of his body wanted her.

Her big knees held together as his one hand attempted to pull down those panties of hers. He fought with it for a few seconds then used the distraction to use his other hand to slip between her thighs and slide his fingers across her indented slit. He could feel her quake from his touch, which presented him with the chance he needed, he took it and pulled them down around her legs. Out came Velma's vivacious bush. Like nature without man, it hadn't been controlled and had grown out of proportion. He even dared to think that he would tear his mask away just to feel it against his face.

No... the true goal was ahead. He'd get what he wanted out of her and be gone like the specter she thought he was.

His hand disappeared from his hold on her, and the knot on his pants came loose like he had done so many times in his life and out sprang forth his tool. Before she could break free, the hand that released the beast was back on her as fast as it was gone. Like an illusion. She must have seen what was coming as her efforts to fight resumed. He hugged close around the middle of her body, his masked face between the fats of her chest as her balled fists began to rap out repeatedly against his back, calling out again for him to stop. She could do it as much as she liked. In fact. He would have encouraged it if he could.

He thrust forward, trying to find his target. He grazed across that hair down below, humping against the first bit of an enclosure that he could. It felt good, but something was off. Looking down, what he was pushing against was her stomach. He changed his trajectory, finding the entrance he so desired, she stopped for a second at the feeling. He thought he had her, then she started up again, desperately yelling to him.

With little regard, he forcefully mounted her on top of himself. "Oh no!" She exclaimed. Now she tried to push against his shoulders instead of bashing his backside, attempting to pry off the man possessed by her charms. His thin arms had wrapped completely around her, the feeling of her big hairy pie squishing every time it accepted him into her was egging him on to thrust endlessly. As he settled into a pattern with her, his hands loosened around her mid section, now groping around her body continuously. Every inch of that squishy, soft, body of hers, was between his fingertips. She was euphoria in physical form. He soon found himself upon one of her smooth legs, grabbing upon the thick meaty thigh of hers, he lifted it easily above both their heads, and before she could force it down, he made the point to stick her to the wall, like an opponent with a spear. That made her lip quiver and eventually her mouth came open, hanging in surprise, he was sure she couldn't comprehend the pleasure she was receiving. He would take her over the edge, but how?

The answer was bouncing in front of him, heaving every time he thrust inside her. Those breasts. He motioned like a ghoul, as his mouth sunk upon those melons like a vampire bat seeking nourishment. Partaking a nip on both sides, it caused her to recoil, and she almost launched her head back into the wall. There was weakness forming. Her body's strength curling internally, and soon, her hands found a new home at his back. Her finger nails were sticking into his back, clawing at him. She formed new scars against his body, he smiled, despite feeling the blood pouring down. After all. He had won. To celebrate, he tongue bathed a firm nipple of hers. It was as hard as a diamond and he wondered if it would cut his tongue like one as well, as he used his mouth muscle to push and whirl it.

She loved it.

As he was beginning to feel his insides welling up, his limit reaching the peak, she could feel it as his wild man grunting became louder and louder. Those hands of hers worked like a snake, slithering up his arms, his neck and eventually, the one thing he never wanted her or anybody else to touch. His defenses in this hazy lust were weak and easily bypassed, as he thought she was just reacting, maybe to strike him once more, but not this. Too caught up in finishing the job he had started. He tried to find the where with all to yell, to get her to cease, but nothing came as her fingers pulled from underneath his face, taking with it his mask.

She may as well have pried his face off, as a scream vaulted out of him. The scar that sat in the middle of his brow burned as his true face was revealed.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

It was late in the evening now. Besides the stirring red and blue lights emanating from a few police cars and an ambulance, it was dark out. He stood now, blanket wrapped around his naked form. He lifted his makeshift poncho, exposing his arm to the cold as he reached for a hand shake. They seemed uneasy about it, but at least the guy in the scarf was willing to accept it. Reaffirming his grasp, he couldn't stop thanking them. The red head waved, but the tall hairy one hid behind her along with a huge dog. He couldn't blame them. He was a mess. Skinny as a rail, everything you could name was unkempt. His hair... now that was something crazy. As crazy as this whole situation. Oh and the smell...

They seemed to want to get going. He didn't want to hold them any longer than necessary. Just as he was sure he wouldn't see them again, Velma got out of the van. So that's where she had gotten to. She stood across from him, her head was tilted, her eyes out of sight and only the rims of her glasses visible. He held out his hand for her, but it almost felt like she was saying no without saying no. He was about to put it down when she grabbed him. He wanted to smile but realised his teeth might look like hell, so he gave a slight lip purse. "I'm Rick, by the way." Rick... how did that come to him? She didn't seem to want to let go as he raised and dropped their clasped hands again. He let out a slight awkward "heh", unsure of what to do.

"Take it." Take what... oh. He scrunched his hand as he pulled away from her. It was a crumpled piece of paper with her name and number on it. He knew he felt something between them... their hands he meant.

She tussled a bit of hair behind the back of one of her ears, feeling like she could just die trying to do this. "You know I'm not always traveling with the gang. Maybe you'd like to get together sometime?"

His heart was thumping in that tiny chest of his. He was pretty sure she could hear it. Rick didn't think twice. "I'd love to."


End file.
